Hecate
Hecate (ヘカーテ, Hekāte) is a recurring demon in the series. History Hecate or Hekat was a popular chthonic goddess possibly originating among the Carians of Anatolia, the region where most theophoric names invoking Hecate, such as Hecataeus or Hecatomnus, progenitor of Mausollus, are attested, and where Hecate remained a Great Goddess into historical times, at her unrivaled cult site in Lagina. While many researchers favor the idea that she has Anatolian origins, it has been argued that Hecate must have been a Greek goddess. The earliest inscription is found in late archaic Miletus, close to Caria, where Hecate is a protector of entrances. She has been associated with childbirth, nurturing the young, gates and walls, doorways, crossroads, magic, lunar lore, torches and dogs. In Ptolemaic Alexandria and elsewhere during the Hellenistic period, she appears as a three-faced goddess associated with ghosts, witchcraft, and curses. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race *''Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race Profile ''Megami Tensei Hecate rules over the Mazurka Corridor. A thief known as Gaia is attempting to kill her, and has even stole the Silver Relief, an item needed to progress through the dungeon. When Nakajima first battles Hecate she's unseeable, but if Nakajima has the Statue of Latos, Hecate will be rendered visible. After the triumph over Hecate, the Orb of Resolve is found and Latos' Statue will shatter. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Hecate is a boss that can only be defeated if she is encountered in New Moon. If the party encounters her in any other phrase, she will force the party out of the room. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hecate can only be acquired through triple fusion, but does not require a plug-in. She appears as a field boss that can be spawned close to in-game midnight in Ueno by approaching a statue in the plasma field next to Souhonzan. She also appears within the Ueno Mirage gold-level instance, a mob within Ikebukuro's Zoushigiya Cemetary, a mob within the Second Home instance, and alongside Nyx when she acts as a boss during the new moon phase in Shinagawa's ice caverns. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' While not seen directly, Hecate is referenced through the spell "Full Moon Queen", which unleashes her power to inflict Almighty damage to all demons. During a full moon, it is at full power, making it stronger than Megidolaon; at any other phase it deals only half damage. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' As an ally As a boss ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Night Race Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Category:Megami Tensei Bosses